


Desperate Measures

by xXdark_passengerXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Based off a song, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Shizaya - Freeform, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝gonna make a heartthrob out of me; kiss me just once for luck❞----"Here, just," he grabbed Shizuo's hips and shifted them to the left. Well, tried. "Shizu-chan!"Shizuo groaned as he loosened his hips, letting them glide to the left. "Happy now, louse?"----Just a short one shot of Izaya dancing and tryna get Shizuo to dance with him as Shizuo chases him around his apartment.





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of the song "desperate measures" by marianas trench. you may not want to watch all of the music video, but i recommend watching the first verse at least. it's the scene of josh ramsay (the singer) in his underwear. it's very similar to how izaya dances in the story. enjoy

Shizuo groaned as he propped himself on his elbows. He squinted his eyes, trying to view the bedroom door that laid right across the bed. He rubbed his left eye, trying to get it to focus because he was extremely confused. Random music had blasted throughout the room, and there was only one person he could think of that could've been the culprit.

He got even more confused when he saw Izaya slide into view. He was standing outside the room, right in the middle of the doorway with his back turned to Shizuo. From what Shizuo could tell, he was wearing nothing but socks, underwear, and — Shizuo squinted a bit more and his eyes widened— his white shirt. Clearly, it was oversized on the other, going right above his knees and the arms going past his wrists. He realized that he was also holding a bottle of wine. Shizuo rolled his eyes. Of course he was classy even in his underwear.

Izaya then turned around and Shizuo saw his blue sunglasses on the other's face. Then, some English words played through the speakers from downstairs. Shizuo understood half of what was said, but he was mostly focused on Izaya, silently asking what he was doing. Izaya, being the piece of crap he is, gave an 'innocent' smile and lip synced the song as he held the bottle of wine to his lips, thinking of it as a mic.

_gonna make a heart throb out of me /_  
_just a bit of minor surgery /_  
_these desperate times call for desperate measures_

Izaya clutched his right hand over his heart, since the left held the wine bottle, and dramatically bent his knees, as if he were in pain. Shizuo was now fully sat up, tempted to get up and shut the music off himself. However, the shake of the other's dramatic hips kept him seated.

Shizuo thought back to the date. It was the middle of July; no one's birthday, not their anniversary. It was Sunday. That's when it clicked to Shizuo. _It's just a day off for the both of us,_ Shizuo thought. _And he's doing this because he's weird like that._

_i'll give you something to cry about_

Izaya suddenly thrust his right hand to Shizuo, startling the other. He was interrupted by his thoughts and his attention refocused to his boyfriend, something Shizuo was reconsidering before he just shook it off. _Isn't this why I'm dating him?_

_show some skin and would be caché_

As the words travelled through the air, Izaya lifted his shirt slightly, showing a little bit of his stomach. Shizuo knew he gave the kind of reaction he wanted because of the smile on the other's face.

_how could you let this get to desperate measures now?_

He then went back to clutching the area over his chest. Shizuo stood up and Izaya smiled as he tipped his head down, looking at Shizuo over the top of his sunglasses. He smirked and Shizuo groaned, running towards the other in hopes of catching him. However, Izaya was always faster.

_for a first effort this feels kinda last ditch /_  
_i guess this just got kind drastic_

Izayalaughed as he slipped out of Shizuo's view. Shizuo ran out the room and frantically looked left and right. He found Izaya sitting on the railing, his left hand still holding the bottle of wine as he continued to smirk at Shizuo. His left leg was bent on the railing and his right hung on the other side of the railing. His back was leaning against the pillar behind him.

Shizuo snarled as he took a step towards Izaya. He couldn't tell how he was feeling; initially, he thought he was angry, but then he realized that that was because of their history. He was really feeling kind of happy... relaxed almost.

"Izaya!"

_trust us you just fell off the bus baby_

Izaya wiggled his fingers as if to wave goodbye before he jumped off the railing, landing on the floor below them with a thud. Shizuo ran to the railing and peered down, only to see Izaya still dancing along to the song. Shizuo began to grow a bit irritated. He ran down the stairs because he wasn't crazy or insane enough to have jumped off the railing.

_i cant let this, i can't let this, i can't let this go / i can't let this, i can't let this go /_  
_desperate measures _  
_i can't let, i can't let this go_

Once Shizuo reached down the steps, he found Izaya standing on their coffee table, smiling widely at him. Shizuo face palmed as he took another step closer. This time, he walked slowly, as if walking any faster would scare Izaya away.

"Izaya, get your arse off that table before you break it," Shizuo slowly warned. _Or before it breaks you when you fall. _Izaya acted as if he hadn't heard the blond and continued on with his performance.

_when i got you right where i want you /_  
_i've been pushing this for so long_

Finally, Izaya jumped off the table and began making some strides towards Shizuo. Confused, Shizuo stayed still as he watched Izaya come closer to him. He was now standing in front of Shzizo, his face an inch a way. His right hand came up, lifting the sunglasses slightly as he perched them on his head. Shizuo could now see the mischief behind Izaya's red eyes.

_kiss me just once for luck / _  
_these are desperate measures now / _  
_i can't let this, i can't let his go_

His right hand then came to his cheek as Izaya brought his face closer. He kissed Shizuo, and though it was quick, it made Shizuo smile brightly. He held Izaya's waist, but he shimmied his way out of the grip and hopped right back on the table, bringing his glasses back down.

_have a piece of american dream /_  
_open up and swallow in your knees /_  
_and say, 'thank you, i'd like some desperate measures please'_

Though Shizuo could no longer see Izaya's eyes, the mischief was plastered right across his face, mostly in the grin. Shizuo looked through the sunglasses and once again found Izaya's eyes as the other had gone on his knees. With the face Izaya was making, he could only guess that the lyrics sung weren't all that appropriate.

_for a first effort this feels kinda last ditch /_  
_i guess this just for kinda drastic /_  
_trust us, you just fell of the bus, suckers _  
_yeah, well, payback is a mother—_

Izaya giggled as he stood back up, throwing his right hand into his hair, moving his head side to side along with his hips. It was mesmerizing. Shizuo stared into Izaya's eyes and smiled even more, if it were even possible. Frustration aside, this was sort of fun. It also reminded him that this was the man he was dating, not the manipulative piece of trash. Of course, he was the latter, but the former was the reason why Shizuo stood where he did as he gazed up at the raven-haired man with a loving look.

_i can't let this, i can't let this go /_  
_desperate measures /_  
_i can't let this, i can't let this go_

Izaya jumped off the table and onto the couch. "Come on, Shizu-chan. I was hoping you would dance along. It gets a bit lonely standing all along. Keep staring and I might just throw this wine bottle at you."

_when i got you right where i want you /_  
_i've been pushing this for so long /_  
_kiss me just once for luck /_  
_these are desperate measures now_

"Shut up, you stupid Flea," Shizuo growled as he jumped on the couch. Izaya grinned as he jumped off the couch and climbed on his desk. Some papers scattered, but neither could care at all.   
  
Izaya pointed his finger at Shizuo as he sung along to the lyrics, as if he were singing the song to his boyfriend. Shizuo stared at the taunting finger before sighing and walking towards the desk.

_i can't let this, i can't let this go_

_"_Seriously_, _Shizu-chan," Izaya spoke with a sigh as he sat down on his desk. He leaned back with his right hand supporting his weight and crossed one bare leg over the other. "I will put the song on repeat over and over and over again until you dance."

_forever; for worse or better /_  
_my poor heart will only surrender /_  
_go forever, for worse or better_  
_my poor heart will only surrender, now_

Izaya took a sip of the wine. Shizuo saw his crimson eyes glint through the top of the glasses as he drank. Shizuo growled as he clenched his fists. "Not if I break it first. What about then, huh?"

Izaya shook his head. "Tsk-tsk. Shizu-chan is an idiot if he thinks I don't have other ways to play a song. If you destroy the vinyl player, you're going to have to break my throat next. Well, voice-box, to be more specific." He laughed.

_desperate measure /_  
_i can't let this, i can't let this go_  
_when_ _i got you right where i want you_

The song continued to play as they both stared at each other. Izaya then threw the bottle of wine at him. He caught it and was about to chuck it at Izaya, but the smirk of the other said it all.

"You now have the mic, O' Great Protozoan. To save us from internal and external destruction, you must dance to the tune," Izaya teased as he got even more comfortable with his place on the desk. "Unless, of course, you would like to rip my throat out and perhaps eat it like the monster you are."

_i've pushing for this for so long / _  
_kiss me just once for luck / _  
_these are desperate measure now /_  
_desperate measures now /_

"Time's 'a tickin'," Izaya slowly whispered as he stood up. "Here, just," he grabbed Shizuo's hips and shifted them to the left. Well, tried. "Shizu-chan!"   
  
Shizuo groaned as he loosened his hips, letting hem glide to the left. "Happy now, louse?"

_i can't let this, i can't let this go / _  
_when i got you right where i want you / _  
_i've been pushing this for so long_

"Not even close," Izaya whispered as he jumped, wrapped his arms around Shizuo neck and his legs around his waist. Shizuo, by instinct, grabbed onto his thighs to support him. "As the song says, _I cant let this go. _Which means we'll have to pick it up next week."

_kiss me just once for luck _  
_these are desperate measures now _  
_desperate measures now_

"I love you," Izaya whispered before lowering his head to meet Shizuo's lips with his. Shizuo felt the sincerity of the kiss and smiled as he tightened his embrace on the other. Izaya held the blond's cheeks with both his hands.

"I love you too."

_i can't let this, i can't this go_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, hi. this is just a small fun little one shot that i decided to write one night. i don't know, the idea if kinda cute in my head, and i feel like i can imagine this happening once they're both comfortable with each other.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
